Vegeta kidnaps Goten part one
by Okami-mesu
Summary: with a wuss for a son, vegeta seeks a new hier to the throne.
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta kidnaps goten. Part 1  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat wondering about his family. His son, trunks, was a wuss, and his wife was just as idiotic as anyone could be. So snobby and haughty. Who would carry on the family tradition of reviving the saiyin race? Goku had shown trunks the advantages of being good. Another reason for him to hate that clown. So with his son and that infernal book-loving-son-of-a- clown fighting along side the forces of purity and hope and all that bull, there was only one-person left he could count on. A soft heart that had not yet been shown right and wrong. The one person that could be easily converted into practically anything. Even a powerful, ruthless, saiyin warrior. Vegeta smiled to himself. Yes. A perfect plan. A young undeveloped heart which will soon hold the lust for power.  
  
  
  
"Hey gohan, what's this supposed to do?" Goten sat on a rock in the middle of the sea. Gohan shook his head, " for the last time goten, it's supposed to teach you to expect the unexpected. And- well you know, endurance." Goten stood up, "well I don't like this! You said that we were done after that t-Rex chased me. I think you're doin this all on purpose! I wanna go home mom said we're havin fried rice and chicken tonight. You said that we'd be home before sunset! You-'', "Okay, okay calm down man! I tell you what, right after this I'll buy you an ice cream cone." "Wow you really mean it? Okay but you promised. And I'll tell mom what you were really doin today." "Oh yeah that reminds me." Gohan dove under the water. He would have to catch a really big fish to fool mom.  
  
Goten was sitting above the water as waves splashed over him, "man this sucks. Why couldn't we have Just stayed home?" An unusually big wave towered over him for a second. He looked up and stared at it for a bit. Coming to his realization he yelled,"waaaahhhhhh!!!!!" He stared to run when he fell into the ocean and hit his head on something really hard.  
  
  
  
Gohan came up gasping for air. A large fish was slung on his right shoulder, "wow that was a fighter. Hey goten, you ready for ice cream?" there was no answer, " goten?" He rose up out of the water and landed on the rock, "huh, maybe the little guy went home. Well I was gone for a while. Aww well I guess I'll head home too. Mom shouldn't be too mad.."  
  
  
  
Little does gohan know that on a far away island, goten is unconscious on the shore and is about to face the most grueling challenge yet. Find out what happens next time on part two. 


	2. vegeta kidnaps goten part two

Vegeta kidnaps goten Part 2 "Unngh what happened?" goten woke up his head pounding in throbbing pain. He couldn't really remember anything. "Let's see there was that rock and that big wave and." ohhh he couldn't remember a thing! "Hey! Is this another training thing?" he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, " GOHAN YOU BETTER GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL MOM! AND YOU PROMISED WE WERE GOING OUT FOR ICE-CREAM!!!" He stood there ignoring the pain in his head and waited for gohan's answer. Nothing. "GOHAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY GET ME OFF RIGHT NOWWWW!!!" He waited again. Still nothing. "FINE IF YOU DON'T GET ME OFF THEN I'M GOING ALONE!" he started to fly top speed thinking to himself, " ooooh gohan's gonna get in sooo much trouble for putting me here. And then he'll get into even more trouble for tellin mom we were goin out fishin. And then he makes me try to swim up a waterfall, catch a t-Rex, and even makes me sit on a rock in the middle of the ocean with cold waves waves splashing on me. And now he thinks he can just throw me on an island and." WHAM! Goten's poor head hit a really hard unbreakable surface, "ooooooowwwwwwww.." He fell back down into the sandy shore. He just lay there. He wasn't about to hit his head for a third time. "Well whatever kind of training gohan has for me right now, it isn't funny."  
  
  
  
"mom! Goten! I'm home!" gohan closed the door behind him. His mother stormed through the living room anger blazing in her eyes so brightly, it could have burned the whole house. Gohan knew all to well what was coming, "there you are! Here I am waiting for you to come home all safe and sound right before sunset and you just decide it's all right to come waltzing in at 8:00 at night! You don't know what I've been through! I looked out in the forest everywhere to find you ! and then to top all that off you drag your brother into it! You don't even know how much I worried about you two!" gohan blinked nervously, " yeah but mom we caught this really big fish and we really wanted to bring it home to surprise you and it took me soo long to bring it here." Chi-chi still didn't look convinced, "well I don't know what this nonsense is about. You've brought home fish before and it didn't even take you half the time it took you now. Fine then. I'll just have to see how true this fish story really is." she went to get her fillet knife when she called out to gohan, " and tell that brother of yours to wash up before he comes in! I don't want to have the whole house smelling like fish." Gohan went pale, " what? Goten's not here yet?" whoops, wrong thing to say. His mom's angry face was boiling in an even greater rage, " what do you mean he's not here yet?" Gohan swallowed, " aww well what I meant was we were playin hide-and-go- seek and I stopped looking for him awhile ago because I heard him call he was going home, ha-ha!" "WHAAAAAAT!!!!!??????" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" gohan ran out of the house objects flying out after him as well as his mother's angry voice, "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK UNTIL GOTEN'S SAFE AND SOUND AT HOME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! LEAVING A FIVE-YEAR-OLD BOY OUT BY HIMSELF?!???!!!"  
  
Gohan flew around the sea calling Gohan's name. He looked in the forest, the desert, and even under water. But no sign of goten. He searched in the city even! But still, not even a hair. At about 1:00 he went to dende's. He really needed the sleep.  
  
  
  
Goten woke up, tired cold, and hungry. He had already tried to break that hard dome that was keeping him in. but it wouldn't break. And as he was walking in the middle of the island looking for some sort of food a really loud blast came from east of him. "Wha."he ran to investigate the scene when another blast came from the right of him. All sorts of high-energy blasts began to shoot around him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched with utmost interest from above the island. Goten was getting tired yet he was determined to find out what the source of all that noise was. "Okay son of kakorot, time for a little fun!" Vegeta located the exact spot where goten was running to and planted a rather powerful ki-blast in the ground. When goten would come near it he would set it off. It would probably knock him unconscious for a few hours but if he survived it then Vegeta would make his entrance. "eh he. Then son of kakorot, we shall go to another planet where your training will intensify. And we will be able to ride the life on this miserable planet and create a perfect race."  
  
  
  
okay, so it's a little boring now but these are my very first fan fics. Three should be coming in a bit. Please review. 


	3. vegeta kinaps goten part three

Vegeta kidnaps Goten Part 3  
  
"I'm certain you will find him, Gohan, he always shows up sooner or later." Mr. Popo poured Gohan another cup of brew. Gohan just stared at it. Where the heck was he? "Yeah, I know. But still Goten is just a little kid. I bet he got mad and ran away because I took so long to catch that fish." Dende came walking in with his staff, "Gohan I sensed a negative energy source from someplace, but I can't really say exactly where it is." Gohan stood up suddenly causing Mr. Popo to fall backward. "What about Goten!? Is he alive? -Oh- sorry Mr. Popo." "Yes Goten is alive but there is an energy source that seems curiously like vegeta's." Gohan's expression grew dark, "Vegeta, I knew he couldn't stay good for long. Hey thanks a lot guys. I'm heading for Bulma's. I'll be back." He flew off leaving the two alone. "oh my. Goten gone." Dende nodded nervously, "yes. But why would Vegeta want to kidnap him. I mean, if it was him in the first place." he walked back to the same spot where kami would brood over the earth's troubles. "I do worry about Gohan though. He's not as strong as he used to be, and to anger Vegeta would be fatal." something hit Dende right there, "what?! That can't be right."  
  
  
  
Gohan arrived at bulma's house. Vegeta had done some crazy things before, but this? He walked up to the door when Vegeta and Trunks walked through, "aaaaaaah!" trunks and Gohan yelled together in surprise. Vegeta scowled, "what do you want?" " Oh Vegeta you're here, I mean, hi." Vegeta glared at him, "so? Is that all you want after coming all this way? Aren't you supposed to be studying for a test or whatever?" "Uuh, no I." "Well speak up! I don't have all day!" Trunks spoke up, "hey! I know! You wanted to come with us to the park right?" Gohan looked down, " well, no. Not exactly. I really came to uuh, see your mother." Trunks looked disappointed, "oh." Gohan looked back at Vegeta, " do you know where she is, by the way?" he scowled again and looked away haughtily, "why? Am I supposed to know what that silly no good female does all day?" Gohan blinked, "well I thought you would know where she is, vegeta. I mean you're her hus-" Vegeta's face snapped back towards gohan's, "YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT SUCH THINGS?! YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT MARRYING THAT-" " ahh, no-no of course not. I mean you're way too good for her. It's just that when you had a son with her I thought, naturally, you were engag-" Vegeta's rage grew stronger, "I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!!" He beckoned to trunks and left leaving Gohan just standing there, "well that's vegeta. Always acting like-eeeep!" The door swung open, "ALRIGHT, YOU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING EVERYWHERE?! I- Oh hi Gohan I didn't know you were out here. I was wondering what had gotten into vegeta all of a sudden. I thought he was yelling at trunks for something. You know how he is." Gohan settled down. Geez getting yelled at three times in a row was-" I mean, the guys cool and all and those muscles! Oh gosh those strong burly muscles." she trailed off talking about that one night and Gohan, who, at the moment, didn't want to listen to that, stopped her, " uuh Bulma. I don't mean to be rude and all but could we talk?"  
  
Later. "So goten's gone, huh? That's weird. I bet Chi-chi was upset." Gohan nodded, "yeah, and she said not to come back until I found him. So I stayed at Korwin's." Bulma nodded, "yeah I know how she is. Geez that woman just doesn't let up does she? I don't blame goten for being gone." Gohan nodded again and then finally said, "well when I was up at Kami's, uhm, I mean, Dende's. He said that he could sense a negative energy near where Goten was. And he also mentioned that the energy source felt strangely like Vegeta's. Bulma stopped drinking her tea for a second then slowly put it down, "Gohan? Are you saying you think vegeta-" "I know it sounds weird," Gohan said quickly attempting to avoid another tongue-lashing, "but it's a possibility." Bulma regarded it for a moment then said, " look, I know that you two aren't the very best of friends, and your father never did get along with him very well, but there's no reason to be pointing fingers." Gohan stood up, "well I guess you're right. And if it was vegeta he wouldn't be with trunks at the park. Well thanks." He walked out the door. Maybe he would go to the park.  
  
  
  
Goten opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a really big crater and his clothes were rather torn. He was aching all over. That was one heck of a blast...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Sigh * Don't you just love it when you know what's going on in a story and the characters don't have a clue? I hope this is good. Thanks to all the reviewers who have read and reviewed this. You don't know how much it helps me to keep writing.  
  
Please review! Thanks a bunch! 


	4. vegeta kidnaps goten part four

Vegeta kidnaps Goten Part four This was the worst day of his life. He was cold, tired, hungry, and in pain. "man this sucks. Isn't it about time someone save me? GOOOOHAAAN!!! TRUUUNKS!!! SOOOOMMMMEBODDY!!!!" "Well, well. Look whose awake." A slick voice arose all of a sudden startling Goten. "What? Who are you? Did you come here to save me?" Vegeta floated down from the air. His expression was very strange. Like a mix between triumph and, well, Goten couldn't get the second part. He struggled to get up as he cried, "wow! Vegeta! I didn't know you came to save me! I mean of all people you-" "Shut up brat! I didn't come here to save you. I came here to show you the true meaning of power!" Goten managed to sit up. His legs were literally killing him, "what?" "That's right brat! I put you here! And you're going to stay here until you can throw a decent punch! So get up!" Goten was beginning to feel angry, "well if you're not here to save me then I'm not moving anywhere! And I don't know what your whole power crap is about but I don't want it! What I want is food! I want a warm bed! I-" Vegeta walked closer to Goten with that one smirk of his. That one smirk that only the one and only Vegeta could have. "Wh-what are you doin? Hey get away from me!" Goten struggled to get up but only managed to back to a tree. Goten watched in horror as Vegeta kept advancing toward him. Goten closed his eyes expecting the worst when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and all of a sudden he felt an awful pain in his side as he was hurtling towards a cliff. Then he felt a sharp sudden pain between his shoulder blades and he full speed to the ground and the earth around him crumbled and gave way to the force of his body hitting it, creating a huge crater. He screamed out in pain as he heard a tip-tap near him. Each painful breath inhaled a mouthful of dirt. Vegeta was coming closer. He flipped Goten over with his foot. The child's face was scratched up badly and his eyes were shut tight. "Heh he," Vegeta smirked as he watched Goten struggling to get up and open his eyes. He planted his foot on his chest and pressed down hard and Goten yelled out again in agony. Blood began to run down his face. After a minute Vegeta let up, "that's what teaches you to expect the unexpected. Not some stupid waves on a rock." Goten felt so much hate and anger toward Vegeta that a small sliver of pride helped him get up. He was afraid that his legs would give way they didn't, good thing. Vegeta had begun to walk away and Goten was preparing for an attack he put hi palms together and began to chant, "kaaah, meeh, h-h-haaa, mme-meeh-" Vegeta slowed down a bit. He was totally aware that Goten was going to launch an energy blast on him. "-HHAAA!!!!" a blue energy blast shot at Vegeta and, unfortunately, vegeta turned around at the very last second and knocked it back at goten. It all seemed to go in slow motion for goten. He was thinking about the rock and the waves and his brother's voice, "for the last time goten. It's supposed to teach you expect the unexpected. And- well- you know- endurance." Then he heard vegeta's voice, "sorry, brat, but I already know how to expect the unexpected." the last thing he saw was vegeta's arrogant, grinning face.  
  
  
  
Gohan had decided to skip the park idea and go tell mom that Goten was still alive, but they just didn't know where, "man, I just can't find that kid! And if Vegeta's not the one then what's here on planet earth that is like Vegeta?" Gohan stopped. A power level had just gone way, way down. Could it be? "no, probably Vegeta beating the heck out of trunks again. Come on Gohan, focus on the task at hand. Tell mom, then find Goten, then go worry about other things."  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? Exciting? Not too predictable? What? Punkispurple, I will soon get to Chi-chi, I promise. Thanks again for all the reviewers! ^_^ v 


	5. vegeta kidnaps goten part five

Vegeta kidnaps Goten Part five  
  
Vegeta walked into his house. "There you are! I've been wondering where you were all day. Out training in the gravity room I suppose?" Vegeta grunted and walked past that infernal woman without a word, " oh no you don't!" Bulma grabbed him from the couch, "you're gonna clean up that mess you left in the kitchen this morning. I've had it with you leaving everything everywhere!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "house work is a woman's job. And since you're the woman of this house, you do it."  
  
A vein popped in her temple, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, BUSTER! I'M WORKING ALL DAY IN THE LAB CREATING STUFF AND ALL THAT! AND YOU JUST DECIDE IT'S OKAY TO DUMP YOUR JUNK EVERYWHERE! WELL NOT TODAY! DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO SIT DOWN AND RELAX TOO? NOW YOU GET YOU'RE YOUR LAZY *** UP AND GO CLEAN UP NOW!!!!"  
  
Grumbling, the great Saiyan prince into the kitchen and put on a lacy apron (hey! Princes, even Saiyan's should wear an apron every time they do the kitchen. Poor Vegeta) He grabbed a sponge and got to work.  
  
"Hey dad! Watch ya' doing?" Trunks entered the room with an ice-cream cone. Vegeta growled, "what does it look like you twit?"  
  
Trunks licked a drop of ice cream that was about to fall from the cone, "well I guess it looks like you're playing maid for today. Or are you just giving mom a break?"  
  
Vegeta was getting so mad that the glass he was holding broke into a million pieces, "I'm doing no such thing! That mother of yours insisted that I do woman's work!"  
  
"You're listening to mom? I thought you would never do such things or whatever. Why did you decide to listen to her all of a sudden."  
  
Vegeta stopped for a moment and then turned to trunks, "you know trunks, fighting is not the answer to everything." trunks paused for a moment what was his dad getting at?  
  
"Yes trunks I know you had a fight with another kid over one of the swings. Now what would your mother say if I told her."  
  
Trunks almost dropped his cone in surprise, "Whaaa! You know about that?"  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself, "why trunks, I'm your father I'm supposed to know."  
  
"You're not gonna tell mom are you?"  
  
His grin widened slightly, "why of course. She is my spouse, right? She and I are supposed to share ieverything/i. But I just might consider forgetting if you do one favor for me."  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing here? Where's your father? I thought he was supposed to be doing this."  
  
"Oh yeah, mom- uuh- he was! But well, you know, I told him I would do it. Besides I thought since he's been doing so much for me lately that I decided to do something for him. Ha-ha-ha."  
  
"Hmmm, really I don't know what has gotten into you two lately. Oh well, you've both been strange anyway. Make sure you get the oven too. Thanks honey."  
  
Trunks scrubbed with a vengeance, "yeah thanks dad! Thanks a lot!"  
  
  
  
Hehe. Thanks for all of the reviews! And please, keep them up so I can keep going. 


	6. vegeta kidnaps goten part six

Vegeta kidnaps Goten Part six  
  
"Geez I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't bring him home today. But the thing is he's alive. And I'm gonna find him." Chi-chi didn't seem to hear him. She was saying Goten's name over and over again.  
  
"Man," Gohan thought, "I thought she would take it a lot better then this."  
  
He put his hand on his mother's shoulder, "mom, I can't really have you crying like this all the time. I kinda need your help." Chi-chi lifted her tear-stained face from her apron. She hadn't cried this hard since Goku's death. "WELL HOW AM ISUPPOSED TO ACT!? HAPPY?!"  
  
Gohan fell back, "well no I just said-"  
  
"YEAH, YOU ALWAYS JUST SAID!"  
  
His mother got up and stormed into the kitchen, "now I'm gonna make you something to eat! And you better go train! Cause if there's somebody out there tormenting my poor baby then I want you to pound em'!" Gohan stood there confused.  
  
"That damn bastard is gonna pay for what he did to my poor baby! GOHAN! I HOPE YOU'RE TRAINING OUT THERE!"  
  
  
  
Goten got up. His arms were burned. It wasn't serious but it was bad enough to make you scream rather loudly. He went to go put them in a nearby stream.  
  
"That stupid Vegeta. He's always making my life miserable every second. You know, if Gohan were here, Vegeta would-"  
  
"Would what?" Vegeta floated down wearing his usual grin.  
  
"Whaaaaaaa! It's you!"  
  
"Why yes it is me. Ready for lesson two?" Goten backed away then flew off.  
  
"Heh eh, well that's a start for today's lesson. NEVER TURN YOUR BACK TO THE OPPONENT!"  
  
Vegeta blasted off after him, while throwing a few energy blasts in Goten's direction. Goten attempted to throw a few back but they disintegrated after going a few feet because he lacked the energy.  
  
"Come on boy! Is that all you got!?" Vegeta hit him right in the back with a hard blast. He could feel the hatred and fear towards him, which brought him great pleasure. "That's right! Fear me! Hate me! Make yourself only stronger!"  
  
Goten was getting angrier by the second and he was not going to let Vegeta push him around like that. He stopped and faced him head on.  
  
"Heh. That's right. Always face your opponent." While Vegeta was absorbed in his concept, Goten shot through his two legs behind him. As he was doing this he was forming a small energy orb in his hand, ".and most importantly, when facing an opponent, it helps him to develop respect for you. Am I right?"  
  
Vegeta began to turn around when the energy orb hit him square in the face. The two floated there for a moment, stunned, when Vegeta wiped a bit of blood from his lip.  
  
"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" They both started on the fight once more. Vegeta never let up, and he always urged Goten on when he fought back. Soon, Goten got tired, and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance with a fist to fist battle with Vegeta. Then he had an idea, "nah nah! You're so slow!"  
  
Now if there is one thing Vegeta won't stand, it's a direct insult. Especially about his abilities being weak.  
  
"What!? Rrrrrrr. that's one mistake you'll forever regret!"  
  
Goten laughed, "yeah! Why don't you prove it slowpoke!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
Goten flew upward Vegeta close by. And just as Vegeta was going to grab his leg and toss him to the ground he moved out of the way and stopped. Vegeta kept going and iWHAM!/i Goten laughed as Vegeta tumbled to the ground, a groan falling with him. He went down to make sure Vegeta wouldn't try to slaughter him any more. On the ground, in a crumpled heap he found Vegeta lying in the dirt.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta?" he came a bit closer, "Mr. Vegeta are you okay?" Goten bent over to poke him with a stick when all of a sudden Vegeta sprang up and put Goten in a tight headlock, "well it seems we got two lessons for today, NEVER SHOW MERCY TO THE ENEMY!!" Goten struggled to get out. He couldn't breathe! "Come on boy! Make it easier on yourself! Stop fidgeting!"  
  
Goten cried out, as Vegeta's grip grew tighter.  
  
"That's it! Cry out let it out on me! Now come on! Fight harder!"  
  
Goten managed to get in a few elbows, but then he went limp. Not unconscious, just limp. Vegeta let go and let Goten drop on the ground. Goten could hear his footsteps as he breathed hard.  
  
"Heh, pitiful fool." Vegeta walked over and rolled Goten over with his foot. He watched with utmost humor on his face as Goten tried to open one eye and get up as he had before. But Goten fell back down again.  
  
"well, maybe tomorrow will be better. Ta-ta." Vegeta began to walk away whan he stopped and threw goten a sensou bean.  
  
"that's for the effort. If you can give me a better fight next time, maybe it will be something better."  
  
Goten turned his head and reached a shaky hand to grab the bean. But it never really made it to his mouth that day. 


	7. part seven

Vegeta kidnaps Goten part seven  
  
  
  
Goten woke up. It was cold and he was so weak from hunger. The sensou bean still lay in front of him but he just couldn't gather up enough strength to get it.  
  
"If I can just reach it."  
  
Goten attempted to muster any bit of strength he had. Just a little bit would have been all he needed to reach a few inches.  
  
"I can't do it. Man, Vegeta's gonna kill me."  
  
He could just imagine what would happen  
  
"Hnn. Weakling. Can't even reach a few inches just to get a stupid bean. Hardly worth my time. Well son of kakorot, any last words before I put an end to your pathetic misery?"  
  
He shuddered at the thought of it. Hey! He was the son of the greatest fighter in the world. Why should he sit there and wait for his demise? With great effort, he reached his hand over to the sensou bean, "just a little further.yes!!!" (Something good just had to happen to him) He popped the sensou bean in his mouth hand immediately felt his energy restored.  
  
"Wow! I feel a lot stronger now." Goten pumped his muscles. He grinned, "hehe, now I might be able to defeat Vegeta this time." His grin widened, "But this time, I'll defeat him as a super saiyen! Yeah!!!!!!"  
  
Goten had suddenly felt renovated. Today he was going to defeat him, today he would be on top, and today he would achieve-"grumble." His stomach throbbed in hunger. He would do anything for a bit of food at the moment. Even a bowl of his mom's meatloaf.  
  
"Oh I would do anything for some food right now."  
  
"Anything??" Vegeta appeared again--with a knapsack this time-- looking rather smug, "if you would really do anything for something to eat, then if you can fight with me without getting your ass kicked, then I'll consider giving you." Vegeta opened the bag he was holding and revealed a large amount of food inside. To Goten it was like opening a bag full of priceless diamonds. He started to drool as his eyes literally feasted on the treasure before him.  
  
"So, here's the deal; if you can throw so much as a decent punch, or ki blast, or kick in my direction, I'll give you all of this."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "yes all of it."  
  
Goten didn't have to think twice about the deal and almost immediately, they were both in the air trying to beat the crap out of each other.  
  
  
  
Gohan had just left his house with a great big bag full of good stuff, "man, where do I start. I know! I'll go to dende's. Maybe piccolo is done training and he's there. He would definitely help me look for him. And then I'll go ask krillen and the others to help." Gohan was feeling rather good that day, "yes! With everyone's help, then there is no way we can lose him." He made his way to the look out and was greeted by dende, "gohan! Hey! I keep sensing a power that keeps going off and on. And now it's going in all directions. I don't know which way to go really.."  
  
Gohan scowled, "darn it. And I thought I had it in the bag. Hey dende, is piccolo around?"  
  
"huh? Oh piccolo, right, yeah he's somewhere around here. Probably playing- er I mean watching the butterflies. Nail always was fascinated with them."  
  
"right." Gohan found piccolo running around with the butterflies a nail voice chanting merrily, "flutterbies, flutterbies, pretty witty flutterbies." (Sorry about that but I felt that the sensitive side of piccolo had to be revealed.) "Uhhh. hi piccolo." Piccolo turned around surprised, "uuuh gohan, I -- I was just - umm." "Uhh, yeah, right. Well anyway Goten is missing and we don't know where the heck he is. Do you want to help look for him?" All of a sudden piccolo's eye's got all watery and nail came out again, "sure, as long as there are flutterbies!!!!!! Flutterbies!! I loooovvve flutterbies!!!!!!!!" piccolo started chasing the poor insects again and a sweat drop appeared behind gohan's head, "well I guess I'm not gonna get any help here." Dende put his hand on gohan's shoulder, "sorry bout that. But piccolo ignores nail so much that nail just decides to show his emotions." Gohan smiled, "yeah, sure."  
  
  
  
Goten was at the verge of tears. Even though he had a black eye and a bloody nose, food had never been so good. Vegeta watched disgustedly as Goten shoved the food down his throat with tears streaming down his eyes, "at least chew your food before you eat it." "I an't elp it. (Gulp) it tastes so good!" Vegeta sighed. Would he ever succeed in turning this food-loving brat into a powerful tyrant? 


	8. last chapter

Vegeta kidnaps Goten Part eight  
  
Gohan flew over to master Roshi's. If Piccolo couldn't help then Krillen had to be able to right? "Krillen, master Roshi! 18! Hello?" Marron's face peeked out the door. She smiled as she ran over to Gohan, "Gohan! Hi! Where's Goten?" She looked around for the miniature goku. "Gohan smiled, "well, that's what I came here to talk to your dad about," he bent down to Marron's height, "you see, Goten's missing. And I need your daddy to help me look for him. By the way do you know where he is?" Marron smiled again, "okay, I'll go get him." Gohan watched her run into her house calling her father's name. Five minutes later, krillen walked outside rubbing his eyes mumbling. "Hey krillen! Man you look tired." "Oh Gohan! It's you. So what's been up man?" Well a few days ago, Goten disappeared. We think he's been kidnapped by someone." Krillen looked at Gohan darkly, "did you check Vegeta? I bet you he's the cause of all this." "I don't think its Vegeta. That was the first place I tried." "Well did you go to dende's?" "Yeah, I already tried that. Dende said he could feel an energy that was just like Vegeta's. But he couldn't pinpoint it." "Man, that sucks. Well why don't you try baba's. Maybe she could show you something." Gohan slapped himself on the forehead, "baba's! Of course! Why didn't I think of that in the first place. Hey thanks man, I owe you one big time."  
  
*At baba's* "So Gohan, I see that Goten has disappeared. Well that's nothing that I can't see." Gohan had hardly any time to tell her the details. This lady was good. She looked at her crystal ball and began to chant and wave her arms around it. Within seconds, there was a clear picture of Goten stuffing his face on an island. "Okay. So he's on an island shoving food in his face. Please tell me there's more to this."  
  
"Mmmmmh, patients, Gohan, patients. Let's see here. Ahh yes here we are." Her crystal ball showed Vegeta standing in front of Goten. "That-that bastard!" Gohan watched as Vegeta was smiling arrogantly to himself. "Baba! Can you tell me where they are?!" Baba was silent for a moment then finally she pointed in several directions. "I can feel their energy sources coming from all these directions." Before baba could say another word, Gohan was gone.  
  
Vegeta stood watching the young saiyin shoveling eggrolls into his mouth. He looked so much like kakorot. He started to shake with rage as he thought of that damn clown always getting in the way. Stealing HIS victories. After calming down he looked back at Goten. Finally. He would have his ultimate revenge.  
  
The end For now. There will be a sequel to this. Do not worry. 


End file.
